omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
High Priest
Character Synopsis High Priest is a young, angelic entity who is said to be the very embodiment of God's soul, usually depicted as a young priest who dedicates their life to unifying others to the light of God and cleansing their souls of darkness and desire. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-B Verse: Valkyrie Crusade Name: High Priest Gender: Female Age: Late 20's Classification: God's Spirit Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic Manipulation (Controls the emotions of human nature and can influence good will on people), Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies and controls the concept of Good), Magic (Is a master in the use of all forms of magic but prefers to use Holy Magic), Light Manipulation (Can create large shines and constructs of light), Holy Manipulation (Controls and embodies all holy forces of god), Summoning (Can summon angels and other Seraphs to aid her in battle), Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 8, Is God's soul thus as long as God remains so will High Priest by virtue of being an aspect of his being), Order Manipulation (Scaling from Principility and Uriel who recieves power from Michael and are aspects of Michael), Literary Manipulation (Scaling from Penemue who is merely an aspect of Michael and gains power from her), Precognition (Scaling from Gabriel who sees the future, Should also has view of every Past, Present and Future scaling from Michael who's another aspect of God), Morality Manipulation (Can influence and make people become good), Sound Manipulation (Has the same ability as Israfil who can produce sounds potent enough to destroy existence), Lightning Manipulation (Has the same ability as Ramiel who can produce lightning), Healing (Can heal herself and her allies) , Reality Warping (can shape and create heaven), Non-Corporeal (Her true form is God's Soul), Causality Manipulation (Influences the laws of Causality), Life & Death Manipulation (Has the same abilities as Heaven's Gate which controls life and death itself), Omnipresence (Exists in every iota and iteration of the multiverse), Omniscience (Knows everything there simply is to know without limitation), ETC. Destructive Ability: Hyperverse Level (She is the physical manifestation of God's soul and her source of power comes directly from God, Like Michael is another aspect of God thus she should be comparable to if not equal to Michael) Speed: Omnipresent (By virtue of being an aspect of God, she should be Omnipresent considering that Michael, who shares the same rating, isn't too far below High Priest in terms of power) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Hyperversal (Her source of power comes directly from God and is only limited to what it will allow her to do. She is the physical embodiment of God's soul and thus should be comparable to Michael) Durability: Hyperverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Hyperversal Intelligence: Omniscient (Sees absolutely everything there is to see; every past, present, future and even all worlds across the multiverse) Weaknesses: Is only limited to what God allows her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Valkyrie Crusade Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Religious Figures Category:Priests Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Magic Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 1